


Sugar? Yes, please.

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Genderbending, female akashi - Freeform, oreshi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi was on her afternoon shift when her favorite customer came with drenched clothes and dirty boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar? Yes, please.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with english, sorry for the mistakes I made.  
> Akashi was 12 while Midorima was 22.

Akashi was on her afternoon shift when her favorite customer came with drenched clothes and dirty boots. It was raining outside. He splatted the mud stains on the floor and the other customers began to complain about his actions, but that guy seemed fine with them. He was holding a bunch of roses, and his eyes were full of light, the light she had seen on that first day, when she was cleaning the shop’s window while the kids made fun of her hair outside because the bed hair she had that day. That man knocked the window with his gloved hands and smiled, and then he muttered “Do you have a red bean soup?”

He was a regular customer and also a friend of Kuroko, her friend who owns this coffee shop. It was a little bit surprising since she knew that Kuroko doesn’t really like to interact with people though he opened a coffee shop. He always stayed at his office or helped people in the kitchen, prepared desserts or washed the dishes. On that first day she met him; Kuroko came out of the office and gave him a warm hug. It wasn't a special hug, it was just a friendly hug between men.

“It’s good to see you again, Midorima- _kun_.”

His name is Midorima, noted. He had a pair of green eyes, which really pretty. He was older than her, she could tell by looking. And from the first day they met, Akashi never once tried to talk with him or at least saying hi. She might be shy or she just enjoyed the view from the counter, stay on his back and breathe. She wasn't even tried to get some information about his favorite costumer through Kuroko, you could say that she didn't want someone to find out about her curiosity.

That girl took the tray near the flower vase and made her way toward the man. Akashi tried to disguise her amazement; she wasn’t in the least interested in the roses, but she admitted that she is curious. She never talked to Midorima so it might be a good chance.

“I can take your coat if you want,” she said.

Midorima seemed a little bit surprised by her sudden appearance. He shook his head, “No, no, it’s okay. It’s all wet and heavy, I’ll carry it by myself,” even his voice was good enough to make Akashi lost her track to the table. “Can I sit near the window?” he stooped and looked into her eyes for a while, his lips still curved in a smile.

“Yes, please,” few seconds later she found herself running toward the counter and stand awkwardly near the kitchen door.

She watched how Momoi—another friend of her—put a cup of coffee on his table. That might be black coffee without sugar, she already knew his taste. She could see the smoke coming from the cup, dancing in the air and slowly disappeared. Midorima took the spoon and stirred the black liquid with a slow motion, he smelled it a while before taking a sip. Akashi admitted another thing, that she was amazed about his taste of coffee as well. She liked someone who ordered black coffee, it was so mature and he preferred it without sugar and cream. Since the thing he has asked first was red bean soup, Akashi thought Midorima would like to order a mung bean drink. That was so cool.

Midorima tapped his fingers on top of the table, make the percussion sounds appeared around him. The water still ran down from his coat and hair, he wiped his face for several times before he took another sip of his coffee.

The coffee shop where she works placed on the edge of the Roppongi district, it wasn't as crowded as Shibuya, but the place was a perfect place to relax, meet up with someone or dates. The last word bugged her mind; dates? With a bunch of roses in his hand, he must be waiting for someone. It wasn't a Shoujo manga's story so the roses must be for his girlfriend and not her, they didn't know each other anyway. Besides, the age differences were too far.

"Sei-chan," someone patted her shoulder, she looked up. That was Mibuchi Reo with a big smile on his face. "Your shift is already over twenty minutes ago, you better changes your clothes and join us,"

She raised one of her eyebrows, "Us?"

"Yeah, you see that lonely guy over there?" Mibuchi elbowed her arm, eyes pointed at Midorima.

Akashi gulped her own saliva and almost dropped her tray right after Mibuchi told her that Midorima and his other friends will come for a small reunion, including Kuroko. It was too fast! She didn't even wash her hair this morning and it's probably smelled like coffee or worse, old rug. She cleaned the warehouse today and threw out the garbage into a dump truck with a help from Kotarou.

She sniffed her hands and hair, having thoughts to run to the kitchen and let out her perfume from her bag but Mibuchi ruined her plans. That guy pulled her hands before she could make any movements, "Don't embarrass yourself, he likes a mature type," he winked. Akashi has a sudden urge to kill someone.

The smell of the black coffee touched her nose when she was dragged by Mibuchi and forced to sit in front of him. Midorima gazed upon her and smiled awkwardly. The green haired guy puts aside his coffee on the edge of the window, he also put the sugar jar away from Akashi. She didn't know how to react because she was too busy with managing her expressions. When they sat face to face, Akashi could feel Midorima's knee bumped into her, but he couldn't help it since his feet were too damn long. So they exchanged awkward smiles before Midorima opened his mouth first, "Your sister?" asked him to Mibuchi.

"I wish, she's ten years younger than us. Ele—“

"Twelve," she corrected.

"Yes, twelve years old. Cute isn't she?" Mibuchi took a place next to Akashi and began to pat her head like tamed a wild animal.

"My name is Midorima Shintarou, what's yours?"

"Akashi Seiko," she muttered. “Um-“

“Yeah?”

“The roses.” Akashi couldn’t believe it, she asked about the roses!

“What’s wrong with the roses? Oh, you want some?”

Akashi shook her head, Mibuchi and Midorima found it so cute. “You’re not on your date?”

“Ah-no, I finished my piano recital today and my mother gave it to me,”

A smile crept into Akashi’s face and heat it up for a moment.

"Do you want to eat tarts? We still had some in our fridge," said Mibuchi.

"Leftovers? No."

Mibuchi and Midorima let out a small laughter, but Akashi was too nervous to laugh. She held the hem of her skirt and looked down. A small thought crossed her mind; she needed to act like an adult too, if she wanted to talk more with Midorima. So, she lifted up her face and tried so hard to hide her nervousness. She was only twelve, what she could do?

Kuroko came with a tray full of sweets and put it in the middle of the table. He smiled toward Akashi and patted her head for the second later brushed by the redhead.

“Meals come first, I’ll ask Momoi-sun to make the coffee, then,” Kuroko was about to walk when Akashi pulled his shirt.

“Tetsuya, I want a cup of coffee too.” She couldn’t ask Kuroko for caramel macchiato or Amaretto though she really likes them. She wanted to drink like an adult so she could impress Midorima with this way. “I want black coffee,” she muttered. “Please.”

Mibuchi and Kuroko frowned and threw her an are-you-kidding-me look. Akashi raised one of her hands, instructing Momoi-who was on the charge that time-to came and write down what she wanted.

Mom came with a small notebook in her hand, she was really pretty that day with a new hairband on her head. She grumbled because she didn’t like the way Akashi treated her, after all Momoi was older moreover, she already knew what Akashi wanted for her drink. But, before she could say caramel macchiato out loud, Akashi cut off her words, “Satsuki-san, I want black coffee,”

Put down her notebook, Momoi looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

“You know, I don’t really like sweets,” Akashi threw another false statement.

“Sei-chan, since when you-“

“Someone calls you from the other table, Satsuki-san! Hurry, hurry!” she rose from her chair and pushed Momoi away from her table. Mibuchi and Kuroko were looking at her, but she didn’t look them back. She wanted to make Midorima impressed, nothing more.

***

“Sei, me and Mibuchi-san need to check the supplies we got this morning at the warehouse for a while, so you guys better wait here and … don’t finish all the foods by yourself, Sei-chan,” Kuroko and Mibuchi walked out from the shop to check those coffee beans which smelled like an old rug before processed.

And, let’s see the situation now. It was only Akashi and Midorima on the table along with two cups of black coffee, which has been served by Momoi. She wasn’t sure if she needed to lift the cup from its saucer and drink it. It must be awful. There was no sugar on it.

She heard someone chuckled. “C’mon, stop it,” Midorima said.

“What?”

“If you don’t like the black coffee, you don’t have to drink it.”

Akashi looked down and didn’t know how to respond. He needed a plastic bag and put her face on it or a shovel to slam her own head.

“I know you like sweets,”

“You don’t even know me!”

“I know.” Midorima sip his coffee again. “You’re the youngest worker here, of course I don’t find it as a hard thing to know that you like sweets.” Akashi was noticed by his prince charming. She wanted to run and hide. “Akashi-chan, being an adult is a process and black coffee isn’t the determinant of adults.”

“I just tried to be cool … or something like that, you don’t have the right to say that to me!”

“Yeah, yeah, I understand. You’re cool enough for a middle schooler, seriously.” He ruffled her hair and put two blocks of sugar on her coffee. “Just for today, you can keep acting cool. Don’t tell them about this,”

Akashi stirred her coffee and laughed.

 


End file.
